Roleplay:The Sigma Wars - Arc I, Batch II
This is the second batch within the Sigma Wars, this focuses on the events leading up to the first major battle of the war. Roleplay Episode I A FEW MONTHS PASS SINCE THE PREVIOUS EPISODE'S EVENTS -the Wreakers are back inside their bunker, when Sandstorm rushes in- Sandstorm: Guys! I just got word from up top! You won't believe this! Wheeljack: What's that? Sandstorm: Long story short...we're getting an TANK! Wheeljack: Sweet! Sandstorm: I know, right? Now we can kick some serious Maverick butt on the front lines! Hopefully. Wheeljack: Sounds like my kind of fun. Sandstorm: Same here bud. Wheeljack: We should get to wreckin' soon! Sandstorm: Hey, where are the others? Wheeljack: They're training. Some of them are on a scout patrol with the Hunters. Hope all goes well. Sandstorm: Ah. Wheeljack: We better check in. Sandstorm: Right, right, let's do it. LATER.... Sari: (checking up her ammunition and weaponry) Sandstorm: -from the hall outside- I didn't get all the specifics, but let's hope that we can actually see it. Sari: (eavesdrops suddenly) Sandstorm: Should be big enough for all of us, and I even heard that they're using something like Supra-Force Metal for the ammo! Wheeljack: So when do we head out, chief? Slash Beast: Your equipment should be in hanger 17, stall 3. Your deployment plan will be preloaded, but do not proceed until your entire crew is present. Wheeljack: Whatever. Sandstorm: Got it, boss. Let's go mate. Wheeljack: Right! (runs off) Sari:.....(goes to check on Double) Sandstorm: -heads to the hanger with Wheeljack- I think the boss said number 3... Wheeljack: There we are. Sandstorm: Ah, not bad! This thing looks like it can eat shots for breakfast! Wheeljack: Can't wait to take out Maverick trash with this! Sandstorm: The others better get their tin cans back here soon! Sari: (walks in) Hey! Sandstorm: Um, hi? Sari: When do you think we're ready? Sandstorm: Wait...are you assigned to this tank too? Sari: Well sort of. I'm just moderating and testing, but the Colonel said I will if needed. Sandstorm: I see... Well we were told that we're not to move out yet til the others get back... So whenever they get here we'll be rolling out. Sari: I'm just worried whether or not Double will be able to help out. Wheeljack: Uhh.....(awkward face) Sandstorm: Err... -equally awkward face- Sari: What? Sandstorm: Pardon us for...not having the best reaction... That bot nearly scrapped us over... Sari: Maybe, but he's changed. He's realized what he did was wrong and wants to be one of us...and with me. Sandstorm: Um, yeah okay... That's fine... Pretty sure we've got it covered though, just need the rest of our boys to show up. Sari: Alright then....(leaves) Sandstorm: Alright... I'd like to say I'm drivin' this thing, but we should probably wait for the boss. Wheeljack: Mhm.... Sandstorm: Scrap, they sure are taking their time... Slash Beast: (walks in) Alright gang. It's time to suit up! Sandstorm: Roger! Slash Beast: We will all head out in our tanks and begin blowing every Mav to bits! Sandstorm: Yes sir! Where's our crew? Slash Beast: (points behind himself) Sandstorm: Oh. Got it. Slash Beast: We getting more Maximals as well for our trip. Spinner Bardock: Bring it on! I can take 'em! Wheeljack: Well, quite the crowd. Slash Beast: Let's roll out! Sandstorm: Rodger! (the platoon rolls out to battle) Sandstorm: WHOO-HOO! Drivin' is amazin'! Wheeljack: Let's see how these babies do! Sandstorm: Yeah! Them Mavs are gonna have another thing comin' to them! Spinner Bardock: YEE-HAWW!! -suddenly, an allied tank is sent soaring overhead, crashing on the other side and explodes- Sandstorm: Whoa! What was that?! Slash Beast: Not grand, I'll say that..... -they come across a large area of destroyed tanks from both sides, some having Reploid body parts from the wreaks- Spinner Bardock: Oh my god..... Wheeljack: I know, kid. It's tough to look at. -a Sigma tank draws close, and brings the cannons to bear on them- Slash Beast: Take cover, then counter! Sandstorm: Where?! -starts backing on instinct- Slash Beast: (points to some building rubble) There, quickly! Wheeljack: (looks up) We got company from the air! Slash Beast: Let's see how well these babies do against air fleets.....FIRE!!!! Sandstorm: -starts flooring it towards the rubble- -the Sigma tank starts firing at the tank, blasting the side of it- Sandstorm: GAH! Spinner Bardock: What do we do?! -the tank gets blasted again, a small fire blooms inside the tank- Sandstorm: W-we're on fire! Wheeljack: This ain't goin' well. Anyone got a way to put this out? Sandstorm: Uhh.. -looks around frantically- Do we got an extinguisher around in here somewhere? Slash Beast: Over at the other side. The fire's getting hotter! Sandstorm: -grabs it and douses the flames- -the tank gets hit again- Category:Sigma Wars Category:Romance Category:Innuendo Category:Action Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff